Zeitlinie des Bündnisses
Zur Vereinfachung der Daten wurden alle Zeitpunkte in die gebräuchliche Bündniszeitrechnung (7-X) umgerechnet. Das Jahr 1-0 entspricht dem Jahr 1961 n. Chr. und ist markiert durch Juri Gagarins spektakulären Weltraumflug. Datum Ereignis 2-0 (2070) Am 15. September landet der erste Mensch, Myagi Shanzai, unter japanischer Flagge auf dem Mars und setzt damit in den folgenden Jahren eine Besiedlung des Planeten in Gang. Damit wird der Mars nach dem Mond der zweite kolonisierte Himmelskörper im Sol-System. 2-13 (2083) Die Eurasische Union schiesst die erste Erkundungssonde zum Asteroidengürtel, um mögliche Felsbrocken für eine Minenbesiedlung auszuspähen. Hauptaugenmerk ist vor allem der steinernde Riese Ceres, der in seinem Kern hohe Metall- und Silikatvorkommen verbirgt. 2-15 (2085) Der britische Minenkonzern Espray beginnt mit dem Rohstoffabbau auf der Venus, wobei hitze- und druckunempfindliche Solarsegler die Rohmetalle auf der Oberfläche sammeln und sie in den Orbit transportieren. Dort werden sie auf der Drake-Raumstation auf Frachter verschifft und zur Erde geliefert. 2-19 (2089) Die Eurasische Union gründet mit einem Joint Venture aus zwölf internationalen Unternehmen die erste Bergwerkskolonie auf Ceres sowie weiteren Planetoiden im Asteroidengürtel, der sich zwischen den Bahnen des Mars und des Jupiters befindet. 2-133 (2203) Am 30. September verläßt zum ersten Mal ein bemanntes Raumschiff das Sol-System. Das Ziel des Erkundungsschiffes Prometheus ist das Tau Ceti System, in dem sich der am nächsten zur Erde befindliche Klasse-M-Planet befindet (11 Lichtjahre). Neben Wissenschaftlern befinden sich auch bereits einige Kolonisten an Bord. 3-0 (2214) Die Prometheus erreicht dank annähernd Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Tau Ceti System und gründet auf dem dritten Planeten zur Sonne die erste Menschenkolonie außerhalb des Sol-Systems. 3-33 (2247) Dr. Pinion Chadvalier entwickelt an der Toulardine-Universität auf dem Mars die erste brauchbare Tieftemperatur-Hibernation, bei der Raumschiffpersonal ohne gesundheitliche Schäden im Tiefschlaf gehalten werden können. Diese lebensverlängernden Maßnahmen sollen es einer Crew ermöglichen, Sternensysteme noch in ihrem Lebensalter zu erreichen. Diese Technik schafft es allerdings nicht, die bislang verwendeten Generationenschiffe abzulösen. 4-0 (2275) Die Siedlerschiffe des Kolonialkonzerns Alkari landen auf den Planeten Catalunia V und gründen damit die erste Planetenkolonie außerhalb des Bündnis Freier Welten. Nur fünf Monate später setzen sich weitere Explorationsschiffe auf das nicht weit gelegene Milan-System ab und gründen dort auf drei bewohnbaren Welten neue Städte. Zwei Jahre später kann sich Milan II gegenüber Catalunia als Hauptwelt der Alkari-Föderation bei einem Streit innerhalb des Aufsichtsrats des Unternehmens durchsetzen. 4-37 (2312) Ingenieure für Fernmeldetechnik der Raumfahrtgesellschaft Space Systems entwickeln das Hyperkom, mit ein Kommunikationsverfahren geschaffen wird, das die höheren Hyperbänder im Hyperraum nutzt und somit eine rasche und interferrenzfreie Übertragung von Daten über Tausende von Lichtjahren ermöglicht. 5-01 (2356) Das Bündnis Freier Welten testet um den berühmten Hyperraum-Forscher Jason Martzfelder das erste Hyperschiff im Verdana-System, Raumstaat Nadianne. Dieser Erfolg gilt als erster Schritt im Überlichtflug, doch der Durchbruch gegenüber Generations- und Hibernationsschiffen gelingt noch nicht, da die meisten ersten Hyperschiffe von den noch unbekannten Gravitationswellen im Hyperraum zerstört werden. 5-07 (2362) Das Hyperlog wird entwickelt, mit dem sich Positionsbestimmungen im Hyperraum errechnen lassen. 5-08 (2363) Die Persephone Corp. für Antriebsentwicklung entwickelt für die Montangilde den ersten praxistauglichen Kontra-Gravitationsgenerator, welcher den planetaren Verkehr revolutioniert. 5-30 (2385) Adriana Jandovar erfindet auf Nadonia IV, Bündnis-Raumstaat Calypso, den so genannten Jandovar-Detektor, mit dem man im Hyperraum die gefährlichen Gravitationswellen aufspüren und deren Abdrift registrieren kann. 5-33 (2388) Im Nadonia-System, Bündnis-Raumstaat Calypso, testet Adriana Jandovar mit der Hawking erfolgreich den ersten phasengesteuerten Gravitationsantrieb und leitet damit endgültig die große Ära der Hyperschiffe ein. Dem Projekt wohnt auch Mincio Orloff bei, der dank seiner Emitter und deren extrem beschleunigenden Wirkung im Hyperraum der Hawking das "Reiten" von Gravitationswellen ermöglicht. 5-43 (2398) Auf Boras III im Raumstaat Dyne erfindet die berühmte Hyperraum-Wissenschaftlerin Antoinette Visconte einen Kollektor, mit dem ein Raumschiff im Hyperraum Energie sammeln kann, um einerseits Reaktionsmasse zu sparen und andererseits den Geschwindigkeitsverlust beim Passieren von Hyperbändern zu kompensieren. 5-49 (2404) Der Physiker Benjamin Seraphian entwickelt im Raumstaat Moiré den Trägheitskompensator, der die Beschleunigungsbelastungen für Besatzungen von Raumschiffen aufzuheben vermag, die mit dem Antriessystem zusammenhängen. 5-50 (2405) Der Astrograf Albert Tellermann entdeckt im Barcusia-System, astrografisch westlich des Bündnis-Raumstaates Midanvold, eine besonders gefährliche Gravitationswellenfront im Hyperraum. Das gefährliche Phänomen wird nach ihm "Tellermann-Wellen" oder die "Tosenden Tiefen" genannt. 5-82 (2437) Der Ingenieur Dr. Bernward Cubicek entwickelt auf Kutoga VII im Raumstaat Iunova den ersten Gravitationsstabilisator, mit dem man innerhalb eines Raumschiffes eine künstliche Schwerkraft erzeugen kann. 5-99 (2454) In Soraya erfindet der Physiker Dr. Tatsumo Aargenfeldt ein effektives Abwehrsystem, mit dessen Hilfe feindliche Invasionsflotten aus dem Hyperraum gezwungen werden können, um plötzliche Überraschungsangriffe auf eigene Kernwelten zu verhindern. 5-155 (2510) Der Planet Auseklis IV wird unter dem Siedlungsführer Alexander Mantell kolonisiert. Sein Exporationsschiff "Navalkenny" landet an der Küste des Kontinents Grand Ecclesien und bildet das Zentrum der ersten Siedlung, die sich später zur Hauptstadt des Planeten entwickelt. Der Raumstaat Mantell ist damit geboren. 6-04 (2532) Der Hoverantrieb löst im planetaren Verkehr den kostenintensiven Kontra-Gravitationsantrieb ab, was fortan den Siegeszug für Gleiter (Hoverautos) und Schwebezüge im zivilen Bereich sowie für Hoverpanzer im Militärischen bedeutet. 7-0 (2567) Das Bündnis wird gegründet. Im gleichen Jahr wird auch der Raumstaat Mil Avital ins Leben gerufen, der sofort dem frischen Staatenpakt beitritt. 7-12 (2579) Der Raumstaat Mantell tritt dem Bündnis bei. Im selben Jahr beginnt Mantell mit der Kolonisierung der fernen Welt Onandra II im Äußeren Rim-Territorium. 7-42 (2609) Das OPG-/EPQ-System wird nach dem Plan von Joshua Marshal initialisiert, wobei die Raumstaaten Mil Avital, Ericerra und Quenfis freiwillig kleine Teile ihrer Grenzsysteme zur Verfügung stellen. Dort wird ein neutraler Sektor eingerichtet, in dem die Institutionen der Bündnisführung (Oberste Planetare Gesetzgebung) ihre Sitze errichten können. Die EPQ soll dabei die OPG umschließen und als militärischer, schützender Sicherheitspuffer fungieren. 7-46 (2613) Der Bündnis-Raumstaat GAE fällt in den Nachbarn Arcastia ein, nachdem GAE-feindliche Geheimbünde zwei Diplomaten gefangen genommen haben. Unter Admirälin Jade Liu-Xian Daggoth wird die Arcastische Raumflotte entscheidend geschlagen und sämtliche Welten Arcastias besetzt. Die junge Oberste Planetare Gesetzgebung ist nicht in der Lage, die Krise zu lösen und kann die Eroberung Arcastias durch GAE nicht verhindern. 7-59 (2626) Der berüchtigte Staatsmarschall von GAE, Azrael Daggoth, stirbt und sein Sohn Isajah Daggoth wird sein Nachfolger. 7-72 (2639) Nachdem der Staatsmarschall Isajah Daggoth stirbt, wird sein Sohn Ezekiel sein Nachfolger, der auch sofort die Amtsgeschäfte des Regierungsoberhauptes des größten Raumstaates im Bündnis, GAE, aufnimmt. Seine schärfste Konkurrentin und ungeliebte Halbschwester Jade Liu-Xian Daggoth erwürgt er kurz zuvor eigenhändig, wäre sie bei einer Wahl die klare Gewinnerin gewesen. So gab es nur einen Kandidaten für den "Thron". 7-83 (2650) Der Raumstaat Jukon tritt in das Bündnis ein. Zum Dank seiner Aufnahme in den Staatenpakt schenkt seine Regierung der Grand Fleet, der Schutzflotte der EPQ, ein Schlachtschiff der Eureka-Klasse, die "Bonaventure", die seitdem als Flaggschiff der Grand Fleet dient. 7-94 (2661) Die berühmte Militär-Ingenieurin Auredania Ikas-Adanos aus dem Raumstaat Iunova entwickelt für die führendste Rüstungsfirma im Bündnis, Space Systems, die Anti-Protonenkanone. 7-98 (2665) Der Raumstaat Magellan ordnet die Entmachtung des Söldnerkonzerns IG-88 an. Nach einem siegreichen Gefecht im Gurudian-System fliehen die Kanonenboote von IG-88 in den Untegrund. Die Privatarmee verlagert ihren Firmensitz in den Nachbar-Raumstaat Comet. 7-100 (2667) Nachdem die OPG-Ratsversammlung die Steuersätze für die Finanzierung der OPG um 15 Prozent erhöht hat, empört sich die Regierung des Raumstaates Gymn und droht damit, aus dem Bündnis auszutreten, sollte die Oberste Gesetzgebung nicht von seinem neuen Steuergesetz zurücktreten. Doch die Bündnisführung bleibt hart und denkt nicht daran, sich von einem Mitgliedsstaat einschüchtern zu lassen. Daraufhin tritt Gymn nach einem Volksentscheid aus dem Bündnis aus. 7-101 (2668) Die Krise um den Raumstaat Gymn erhält eine ganz neue Dimension, als viele bündnisinterne Konzerne planen, ihre Firmensitze dorthin zu verlagern. Da Gymn nach seinem Austritt aus dem Bündnis nicht mehr den strengen Auflagen der OPG verpflichtet ist, sehen viele Konzernbosse in seinem Hoheitsgebiet eine lukrative Niederlassungsmöglichkeit, um ohne einzwängender Gesetzeslage eine skrupellose und brutale Geschäftspolitik zu betreiben. Daraufhin wird die SSU damit beauftragt, die Vorstandsmitglieder der betreffenden Unternehmen auszuspionieren. Die Geheimdienstabteilung unter Wladimir Hartdegen geht aber inoffiziel einen Schritt weiter und lässt hohe Führungspersönlichkeiten der Firmen liquidieren. 7-106 (2673) Die Kertracks landen auf Darlin VI mit einigen kleinen Kolonieschiffen und einer Division Soldaten, begleitet von zwei Zerstörern. Jedoch ist ihr Bleiben auf dem Ringplaneten nur von sehr kurzer Dauer. Nur drei Monate nach ihrer Landung werden sie von massiven Streitkräften der Exar-Kun aus dem System vertrieben. 500 Kolonisten und über 1300 Soldaten der Kertracks sterben auf der Oberfläche des Planeten im Laserfeuer der exar-kunatischen Truppen. 7-107 (2674) Im Bündnis-Raumstaat Magellan entführt eine radikale Terroristengruppe den Flottenkreuzer "Cherubin" und droht damit, ein ziviles Passagierschiff zu zerstören, um 17 Millionen Credits zu erpressen. Der Flottenkreuzer "Wayfarer" kann jedoch unter Kapitän Lemigen rechtzeitig das gekaperte Kriegsschiff im Havelion-System stoppen und manövieruntauglich schießen. Ein schwer bewaffnetes Enterkommando überwältigt anschließend die Terroristen an Bord. 7-108 (2675) Patricia Loerne, die Tochter des mächtigen Paten Jorgis Loerne, beginnt im zarten Alter von 17 Jahren wider den Willen ihres Vaters ihre kriminelle Karriere. Als Jorgis von Handlangern seines ärgsten Konkurrenten entführt und schwer misshandelt wird, rächt sich Patricia brutal an den Tätern und löscht sie mit ihren Familien aus. / Raumstaat Zeus deckt eine geheime Operation einer Spezialeinheit von Cyberis auf und nimmt alle fünf Elitekämpfer gefangen. Die Soldaten der "CyberNinjas" werden verhört und gefoltert, der Vorfall aber totgeschwiegen. Währenddessen entlarvt Cyberis einen verräterischen Analytiker in seinem Geheimdienst und lässt diesen gleichfalls "verschwinden". 7-109 (2676) Die Söldner der "Black Phoenix" spalten sich unter dem ehemaligen Admiral William McDonnell während einer Übungsmission auf spektakuläre Weise vom mächtigen Transportunternehmen IST ab. Die hochspezialisierte und perfekt ausgebildete Gruppe entkommt mit einer ganzen Reihe gestohlener High-Tech-Waffen im Gepäck und wächst mit den Jahren zu einer furchteinflößenden Privatarmee heran, die auf illegale Weise Aufträge für mörderische oder kriegerische Aktionen annimmt. / Terroristen nehmen in der Botschaft von Aegis auf dem Planeten Joshua-Marshal im neutralen OPG-Sektor hochrangige Diplomaten als Geisel. Eine SSU-Spezialeinheit befreit jedoch alle Gefangenen und tötet drei der fünf Täter. Daraufhin werden die Sicherheitsvorschriften in der EPQ verschärft. 7-110 (2677) Die Exar-Kun überfallen Onandra 2, eine unabhängige Kolonie des Raumstaates Mantell, und besetzen den Planeten. / Das "Gatelab"- Desaster: Die SSU unternimmt den gefährlichen Versuch, ein Laborschiff für Biowaffen des Gatelab-Konzerns zu kapern. Die Operation scheitert aber fatal und zwei SSU-Agenten kommen ums Leben. / Die Kertracks beantragen bei der OPG-Ratsversammlung ihren Beitritt in das Bündnis. Daraufhin wird ein Prüfungsausschuss gebildet, der diesen Antrag eingehend untersuchen soll. 7-111 (2678) Die SSU bringt den militärischen Berater der Dorvin Media and Intelligence Group im Raumstaat Aegis um. / Ezekiel Daggoth wird Staatsmarschall des Raumstaates G.A.E. / Patricia Loerne tötet im Raumstaat Dephtin den Botschafter von Mil Avital, der auf ihrer Korruptionsliste steht und Informationen über sie an die SSU weitergeben wollte. Seine Leiche wird nie gefunden, seine persönliche Raumyacht befindet sich seitdem im Besitz von Loerne. 7-112 (2679) Darlin-Desaster: Der Raumstaat Cyberis erklärt den Kertracks den Krieg und beginnt seinen Feldzug um den wertvollen Planeten Darlin 6. Nach Blockade und Invasion der fremden Welt stoßen die cyberialen Truppen aber nicht auf ihre Erzfeinde sondern auf Kolonisten der Exar-Kun. Dieser fatale Fehler sorgt für den katastrophalen offiziellen "Erstkontakt", bei dem beinahe die gesamte Flotte von Cyberis verloren geht. / Im neutralen Gebiet der OPG gelingt es einigen Terroristen, in die Botschaft von Aegis einzudringen und Diplomaten als Geiseln zu nehmen. Eine SSU-Eliteeinheit mit Peter Dankings kann jedoch die Täter überwältigen und alle Geiseln retten. 7-113 (2680) Nach dem Darlin-Desaster verlegen viele Unternehmen wie bsp. Viperline ihre Produktion und Firmensitze außerhalb von Cyberis. / Auf Janilla 4 (Mil Avital) entwickelt die High-Tech-Firma Xenon Industries unter bewaffnetem Zwang der Loerne-Mafia und des Raumstaates GAE eine Nanowaffe, die jedoch außer Kontrolle gerät und die gesamte Menschheit zu assimilieren droht. SSU-Agent Dankings vereitelt den Vorfall / Der Geheimdienst-Ausschuss der KO gibt den Antrag des SSU-Rats statt, seine Spezialeinheiten als Leichte Infantriedivisionen auszubauen. / Friedensgespräche von Thranta: Das Bündnis nimmt friedlichen Kontakt zu den Exar-Kun auf, doch die Verhandlungen scheitern, als SSU-Agent Dankings herausfindet, dass die Menschenkolonie Onandra unter brutaler Herrschaft des Kuntors steht. 7-114 (2681) Die OPG-Ratsversammlung entscheidet unter Ratspräsidentin Dorniéz, dem Exar-Kun Os Iluum und seiner Familie Asyl im neutralen Gebiet der OPG zu gewähren. Der ehemalige Fürst von Gothaan und erbitterter Gegner Kuntor Khans verspricht insgeheim der SSU, all sein Wissen über den Despoten preiszugeben. 7-115 (2682) Die OPG-Ratsversammlung beschließt das Pjetrov-Gesetz, bei denen sich sämtliche Raumstaaten im Bündnis verpflichten, verfolgten Bürgern in den äußeren Kolonien Asyl zu gewähren. / Patricia Loerne übernimmt die Führung des Loerne-Mafiasyndikats, nachdem ihr Bruder einem Anschlag der SSU zum Opfer fällt. / Auf Onandra II vereinigt der dortige Rebellenführer der Menschen, Andrephan Tobin, sämtliche Widerstandsgruppen des Planeten zu einer Zelle zusammen und tauft sie Das Syndikat. Daraufhin verstärken die exar-kunatischen Besatzer ihre Truppenkontingente auf der eroberten Menschenkolonie, bekommen aber trotz alledem wegen der zahlreichen Anschläge und Guerillataktik der Rebellen die Lage kaum in den Griff. 7-117 (2684) Die Kolonien des Raumstaates Nustao Dmain wollen sich von ihrer Herkunftsnation lossagen und erklären ihre Unabhängigkeit. Fortan nennen sie sich Nustao Derin und bilden eine eigene Regierung. Es bestehen jedoch noch wirtschaftliche Verbindungen, da Dmains Konzernen weiterhin Schürfrechte gewährt werden. 7-122 (2689) Nachdem der Konzern Openwood den Prototypen seines neuen Patrouillenschiffs "Asimov" vorstellt, verdächtigt Mantells mächtigste Waffenschmiede HSE aufgrund der starken Ähnlichkeit zu dessen "Dorné"-Klasse den Hersteller des Schiffs auf Industriespionage. Als tatsächlich ein Spion von Openwood in der Entwicklungsabteilung von HSE enttarnt wird, kommt es zu einem spektakulären Prozess, der allerdings über mehrere Jahre dauern und zu keinem klaren Urteil kommen wird. Einige Untersuchungen durch Mantells Geheimdienst CONDOR haben sogar Verbindungen zum Nachbarn Taurus aufgedeckt, der über eine Scheinfirma auf Serpentia (Taurus) den Informationsweg initiierte. 7-123 (2690) Caul Shirmen wird OPG-Ratspräsident. / Die SSU und der Raumstaat Mantell beginnen gemeinsam die streng geheime Operation WALTZ, die Waffenlieferungen an die Widerstandsgruppe "Syndikat" vorsieht. Als Gegenzug verspricht sich die SSU wie Mantells Geheimdienst CONDOR wichtige Informationen über die Exar-Kun. / CONDOR findet heraus, dass die Exar-Kun Menschen von Onandra klonen und unter starken Drogen als willenlose Soldaten missbrauchen. / SSU-Ratsvorsitzende Gwyneth Karrde gründet die illegal operierende und streng geheime Killereinheit X9X. 7-124 (2691) In den Nustao-Derin-Kolonien brechen schwere Unruhen aus, nachdem die kommunistischen Guerilla-Kämpfer der "roten Zervauls" die endgültige Trennung vom Raumstaat Nustao Dmain, sprich den Abzug sämtlicher Bündniskonzerne fordern. Ohne offizielle Genehmigung der OPG-Ratsversammlung beginnt die SSU damit, diese Konzerne finanziell zu unterstützen. / Unter Caul Shirmen beschließt die OPG-Ratsversammlung, einen rein beobachtenden Geheimdienst zu gründen, der sich mit externen Krisen des Bündnisses beschäftigt. Die DEA wird ins Leben gerufen. / Kelvan Sinfelter wird Vorsitzender der Kooperativen Oberaufsicht. / Auf Kalima 8 im Raumstaat Iunova wird der gefürchtete Gangsterboss General Big Earl von einem Attentäter der SSU-Killereinheit X9X getötet. Insgeheim vertutscht die SSU den Vorfall und täuscht den Anschlag eines kriminellen Konkurrenten vor. 7-125 (2692) Die SSU beginnt, die Konzerne von Nustao Dmain in der "Koloniekrise" jetzt auch geheimdienstlich wie paramilitärisch zu unterstützen. / Der Raumstaat Taurus stellt Anspruch auf dem ressourcenreichen Planeten Geryon 7, der an der Grenze zu Mantell liegt und von seinem Nachbarn begründet auf alten Schürfrechten wirtschaftlich genutzt wird. Der Konflikt weitet sich aus, als Taurus mit militärischen Mitteln droht, sollte Mantell den wertvollen Planeten nicht evakuieren und seine Schürfrechte abtreten. Die Krise erhält den Namen "Goldkrieg", da auf Geryon 7 vor allem nach Gold gefördert wird. 7-126 (2693) Der Raumstaat Taurus macht seine Drohungen wahr und startet eine gewaltige Invasion in seinen Nachbarn Mantell. Nachdem ein Goldtransporter Mantells gekapert wurde, übertreten wenige Tage danach mehrere Kriegsschiffe von Taurus die Grenzen zu Mantell und beginnen einen zermürbenden Krieg gegen die Mantellsche Flotte. Noch während Mantells Hauptplanet Auseklis belagert wird, greift der OPG-Rat unter Shirmen ein und ruft den "Bündnisfall" aus. Doch bevor es zu einer militärischen Aktion der vereinten Flotten kommt, stellt Shirmen dem Raumstaat Taurus ein Ultimatum zum Waffenstillstand und Abzug sämtlicher Truppen und Schiffe aus dem Mantell-Territorium. Taurus lenkt ein und fügt sich den Forderungen der OPG. / Im "Vertrag von Chalnaud" wird im Raumstaat Zeus ein Friedensplan zwischen Taurus und Mantel beschlossen, der Geryon 7 für eine gemeinsame Nutzung beider Raumstaaten vorsieht. Doch beide Staaten lehnen diesen Vertrag ab und neue militärische Ausschreitungen drohen zwischen ihnen auszubrechen. Erst ein zweiter Vertrag, das "Diktat von Eiver-Dantel (Soraya)", sorgt für einen endgültigen Frieden, der Geryon 7 als neutrales Gebiet markiert und unter der Obhut der Obersten Planetaren Gesetzgebung stellt. / In den unabhängigen Nustao-Derin-Kolonien kommt es zu schweren Massakern an der Zivilbevölkerung, bei der die SSU nicht ganz unbeteiligt ist. Als Auslöser dient der große Arbeiterprotest, bei denen in sämtlichen Bergwerken der Bündniskonzerne der gesamte Abbau zum Erliegen kommt. 7-127 (2694) Im "Vertrag von Chalnaud" wird im Raumstaat Zeus ein Friedensplan zwischen Taurus und Mantel beschlossen, der Geryon 7 für eine gemeinsame Nutzung beider Raumstaaten vorsieht. Doch beide Staaten lehnen diesen Vertrag ab und neue militärische Ausschreitungen drohen zwischen ihnen auszubrechen. Erst ein zweiter Vertrag, das "Diktat von Eiver-Dantel (Soraya)", sorgt für einen endgültigen Frieden, der Geryon 7 als neutrales Gebiet markiert und unter der Obhut der Obersten Planetaren Gesetzgebung stellt.